Dexter
Dexter is a smart boy that has a secret Lab. Most people know him from Dexters Laboratory. People that are familliar to Powerpuff girls adventure heros knows him for being Blossoms boyfriend replacing Brick. Personality Dexter is a smart Boy. He usually wears a white coat with purple gloves and Black pant's but is unknown what he wears now since most characters got new styles. It is shown in "the powerpuff girl get a hair cut" That he does not like his glasses and tells Blossom that he looks like a geek with them. She trys to help him by doing a test ,But fails miserabley. When the girls come back from there hair cuts Blossom gets a trim and has her hair like her conterpart Berserk and has a light pink higlight. Blossom tells him she is sorry for not helping him but replies that he does not care about the glasses just wants to she how Beautiful his girlfriend is. dexter is some what like Brick but is smarter and less athletic is a nateral born leader and is dateing blossom. he is one of the Main characters of PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi one of Blossom`s crush.He challenges the girls no sooner than meeting them, which ends in a tie because of Jack's interference. When Blossom stumbles upon his makeshift lab in the school's library, Otto (from Time Squad) takes her back in time and shows her the boy genius's tragic past, which involves Mandark and Dexter's older sister Dee Dee, who died saving Dexter from a laser fired by one of Mandark's robots. Dexter later comes to Blossom's rescue when Mandark kidnaps her. Blossom & Dexter Blossom was resentaly dumped by Brick for her conterpart Berserk. She was heartbroken. In the same episode "chang in love and personality" Blossom was walking down the hallway till Dexter told her she was beautiful. Starting a relationship.It was never noted that she was using Dexter to get over Brick. But was later revealed she was Truely in love with him more then Brick. She also loves dexter more then he loves her. In up comming episodes "A new leader for the RowdyRuff boys" Brick went of single because he was evil now so butch and boomer needed a new leader. They asked Dexter because he is alot like brick. he is smart,Hot headed,aggresive and is in love with Blossom like Brick use to. I some episode's dexter is seen without glasses because when he got older he started to regain eyesight. People comment Blossom and Dexter about being the "Perfect couple" But sometimes blossom and dexter fight. In and upcoming episode "Blossom and Dexter fight" Dexter leaves blossom which leaves Blossom heartbroken. After seeing how sad she was he came back to her. Starting there on/off relastionship like what Brick and Blossom use to have. In another episode "aku returns" Blossom ex boyfriend Aku comes to visit which leaves Dexter jealous. Near the end of the episdoe Aku call's Blossom an Ugly loser which causes Dexter to punch him. Blossom is seen crying but is comferted by Dexter calling her an Beautiful Talented Girl. It is unknown is Blossom knows about his Lab. It is also unknown if Brick nows about the relationship or even knows Dexter. Interactions with others Dee Dee-sister Blossom- Girlfriend Bubbles- Close Friend Buttercup-Close Friend Boomer- Best Friend Butch-Best Friend Mandark- Arch-Enemy Brick-Enemy Berserk-enemy Brat-Enemy Brute-Enemy Aku-Enemy The Rowdyrunk Boys- Enimes Photo's 77.JPG|Dance 4.JPG|My Rival Hey!.JPG|Dee Dee! Dee DEE!.JPG|You wont like me when I'm angry 44444.JPG|put me down 222222.JPG|GET OUT OF MY LAB!!!! 4442.JPG|Cool dexter|link=http://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/Dexter Dexter and Blossom.jpg|My secret crush ImagesCAVYWP6L.jpg|Blossom and Dexter Forever 11.JPG Category:Photos